(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage system and a method for generating a file system in the storage system, and in particular, to a storage system facilitating retrieval of files and a method for generating a file system in the storage system.
(2) Description of the Related Art
With the evolution in storage systems, some have been developed that include a plurality of recording medium drives used to record and reproduce data on a recording medium, such as an optical disc, for the purpose of performing sophisticated information processing. Such systems use a plurality of removable recording media, and therefore are sometimes referred to as “changer” or “library system”.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-31930 discloses a technique for improving response of a library system including a library accommodating a plurality of optical recording media, a cassette holding the plurality of optical recording media, and recording/reproducing drives.